A World Of Silence
by bauer05
Summary: Terra James just moved from Australia to Minnesota. While at Eden Hall she befriends the ducks and becomes close to Guy Germaine, only to find out his biggest secret yet.
1. New school New friends

I walked through the school trying to find my first class. I looked at my schedule again Science Block room E.C 3. I turned around and the door was right there in front of me. I opened the door to find the whole class and the really weird looking science teacher looking at me. I wished they wouldn't, I hate being the centre of attention . I hid my face and walked to the back of the class when the science teacher pulled me back.

"Hi there, you must be the new student" he said.

I nodded.

"Welcome to Eden Hall Academy, I'm Mr Richards and you are?"

"Terra James" I mumbled.

"Nice to meet you Terra, now I hear that you are not from around here. Where are you from?"

"I'm from England, but I've been living in Australia for the past 6 years"

"Wow" Mr Richards looked around the room for an empty space, his eyes landed on the only group with a spare seat.

"How about you go take a seat in that group over there"

I walked over to the group. There was 2 girls and 1 boy.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte but you can call me Chari and this is my twinnie Lynnie" one of the girls said in a high pitched girly voice. I looked at them both. They were both dark skinned and had black hair except Charlotte had purple streaks in her hair which was straightened and Lynnie had long hair curled. I looked over at the boy who had not yet introduced himself. He had blond slightly curly hair and hazel eyes. He looked over at me and stretched out his hand.

"Hi I'm Guy Germaine" I shook his hand.

"Terra James, but I guess you already know that"

We both laughed. Mr Richards came over and told us all to shut up so we sat the rest of the class in silence. The bell soon rang for next period.

"Hey Terra, I was just wondering if I could look at your timetable" it was Guy.

"Yeah sure" I gave him my timetable. He looked over it before bursting out into a big smile.

"Looks like we have all our classes together"

'Awesome, at least I won't be a loner"

The rest of the day was a blast. I learnt that Guy was on the JV hockey team called the Ducks, that he had a girlfriend called Connie (she is very lucky) and he competed in the Junior Goodwill Games for Team USA. I told him that I got a music scholarship to Eden Hall, my family and what its like in Australia. I also met the team as well and found that their goalie, Julie, was roommate.

That night I sat and talked with Julie in our dorm.

"So, Terra do you like Guy?"

"No way, just as a friend and he's taken anyway, but I have a feeling you like Adam"

"What! Banksie, noo" she blushed deep red.

"Julie, you're blushing, you can tell me"

"Fine, I've had this major crush on him since I first saw him"

"You should ask him out"

"Maybe I should, thanks Terra"

Terra's outfit- cgi/set?id=61236640

Charlottes outfit- cgi/set?id=61236140

Lynnies outfit- cgi/set?id=61236324

Julie's outfit- cgi/set?id=61236439


	2. Ignorance is your new best friend

The end of term was nearing all too soon. It was amazing how fast the weeks flew by. Guy was my best friend and I'd also become very close friends with Julie, Charlotte and Lynnie. Julie had also plucked up enough courage to ask Adam out only to be stopped in her tracks when he asked her out instead. I was especially excited about tonight because it was the school dance. Everyone had a date.

Guy went with Connie, Julie went with Adam, Charlie went with Lynnie, Luis went with Charlotte and me and the rest of the ducks, well we were going party it out together.

I hopped out the shower and started to dry my hair. Once it was dry I styled it and applied my make up. I put on my dress and my heels and left to meet up with the other girls. (Terra's outfit- cgi/set?id=61294671 )

Once I got to the meeting spot I looked at the other girls and they looked AMAZING!

Julie's Outfit- cgi/set?id=61294831

Connie's outfit- cgi/set?id=61294897

Lynnie's outfit- cgi/set?id=61294975

Charlottes outfit- cgi/set?id=61295039

"Oh my god! You guys look gorgeous" I said whilst checking out all of their dresses.

"Not too bad yourself Terra, got your eye on anyone?" Connie said with a big grin on her face.

"Haha, nope just dressing up for the occasion"

Once we got to the hall where the dance was held the girls went to dance with their partners so I went and chilled with Averman and Goldberg. We sat and watched Ken and Russ try (and fail) to impress the ladies.

"We can't just sit here all night, would you boys care to accompany me on the dance floor?"

"Well, you see Terra-" Goldberg started before I cut him off.

"It wasn't a question, it was a statement"

"Okay, okay, Averman get over here and join the singles club will ya" Goldberg across the dancefloor.

The three of us got to the dance floor and started dancing (very badly) to the music. The third song finished and the Dean walked up to the stage.

"Welcome students to Eden Halls very first end of term dance, courtesy of Charlotte McAdams and Connie Moreu, I would also like to welcome Miss Terra James to the stage"

I walked slowly up to the stage, what was this about?

"Terra is here on a music scholarship and tonight I would like her to showcase her talent here"

I smiled and picked up the guitar that just happened to be lying around on stage.

"Umm, hi guys, this a song that a wrote myself and its called Ignorance"

I started to strum my guitar and sing. I was in my own little world.

_IGNORANCE BY PARAMORE LYRICS_

_ If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_ Well I guess I'll make my own way_

_ It's a circle_

_ A mean cycle _

_ I can't excite you anymore_

_ Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_ What's my offense this time?_

_ You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_ Well sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_ I don't wanna feel your pain_

_ When you swear it's all my fault_

_ Cause you know we're not the same (no)_

_ We're not the same (no)_

_ Oh we're not the same_

_ Yeah the friends who stuck together_

_ We wrote our names in blood_

_ But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)_

_ It's good (hey)_

_ It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_ Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_ I guess I'll go_

_ I best be on my way out_

_ You treat me just like another stranger_

_ Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_ I guess I'll go_

_ I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_ Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_ Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_ It's not a war no, it's not a rapture_

_ I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_ The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_ They won't get you anywhere_

_ I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_ Well now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_ I don't wanna feel your pain_

_ When you swear it's all my fault_

_ Cause you know we're not the same (no)_

_ We're not the same (no)_

_ Oh we're not the same_

_ Yeah we used to stick together_

_ We wrote our names in blood_

_ But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)_

_ It's good (hey)_

_ It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_ Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_ I guess I'll go_

_ I best be on my way out_

_ You treat me just like another stranger_

_ Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_ I guess I'll go_

_ I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_ Ignorance is your new best friend_

_ Ignorance is your new best friend_

_ Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_ Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_ I guess I'll go_

_ I best be on my way out_

_ You treat me just like another stranger_

_ Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_ I guess I'll go_

_ I best be on my way out_

I finished the song with one last strum of my guitar. I looked around to find everyone was applauding me. I smiled and yelled into the mic "Thank you everybody"

I walked of stage and all the Ducks and the twins started to compliment me and tell me that I was really good. It was very embarrassing. I looked up to see Guy walking over to me.

"Wow, Terra that was amazing


	3. 5 counts of murder

The next day as I walked through the halls everyone seemed to notice me.

"Wow Terra, I knew you were on a music scholarship but now I see why you were amazing last night", James (a guy from my chemistry class) said.

"Thanks James"

I continued walking down the hall until I spotted Guy.

"Hey Guy"

"Oh hey Terra" he said looking very distressed.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing Terra, don't worry about it"

"Guy c'mon I might not have known you long but I've known you long enough to tell when your not okay, so c'mon spill the beans"

"Terra, can you keep a really big secret that I haven't told anyone before?"

"Yes"

"Well it all started 7 years ago, before I moved to Minnesota and met the ducks, my dad was arrested for 5 counts of murder and several attempted murders, my mom and me took off and decided to start fresh after that, You're the- Terra I've never told anyone that before" he looked almost close to crying.

"Guy, I-I don't know what to say"

"I was told this morning that he escaped prison, Terra I don't know what to do"

"Guy its okay everything is going to be alright"

Guy looked so small, he was usually very happy and jokey, it scared me to see him this way. I decided to plan something to make his day better, I mean really I couldn't stand to see him like this.

**Heyy guys Bauer05 here just a quick message to say that new chapters will be up every Wednesday and Friday. Constructive criticism is welcome because I would love to hear what everyone thinks of my writing. Thanks :)**


	4. HE KNOWS

So since Guy was upset I decided to take him and the guys to laser skirmish. We split into teams of four and lets just say that Connie, Charlotte, Lynnie and I kicked butt. When we got back I noticed that Guy wasn't really paying much attention to anything around him. I knew he was worried about his dad and that he should probably have some time alone.

The phone started to ring so I left to go answer it.

"Hello Terra speaking"

"I know you're friends with my son and I want you to know that I will find you and I will kill you and anyone else who is his friend"

"Who are you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I think you know Terrance Millicent James, oh and if you tell anyone about this then…" then he hung up.

I put the phone down and started to shake. No one; not even Guy knew my full name and it scared me that someone who I didn't know, knew it and probably knew some other stuff that no one else knew.

I stood up and quickly composed myself. As I walked back into the room I told everyone that it was my Auntie just rang from Brisbane. I think they all believed it. Except Guy, he kept giving me these looks all night like he knew.

"Terra can I talk to you for a minute"

**Hehe cliffy. Please please pretty please review my work. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**-Bauer05 xx **


	5. Lying & secrets

Guy lead me outside and I turned to face him.

"Terra whats wrong you seem really shaken"

''I'm fine Guy really"

"No your not ever since that phone call"

"Its nothing"

"Who rang?"

I knew I couldn't tell him somehow I figured that if I did then something bad was going to happen, really bad, so I lied. "My auntie told me that her dog Sacha is sick and I'm just really worried that's all"

"Okay I believe you Terra" He said as I looked up into his eyes and I could see that he didn't, that he was worried.

"C'mon we best be getting back now"

We walked back inside and soon everyone went home except the twins and Connie (they were in Terra and Julies dorm).

The next day I woke up to the phone ringing so I dragged myself out of bed to go answer it.

"Hello Terra speaking"

"You better watch your back Terrance or you'll end up just like the rest of your family, 6 feet under"

"How do you know that?"

"Lets just say you better be careful of who you trust now Terrance" The line went dead and I just sat there and just cried and cried.

Julie walked in on me after I don't know how long and asked me what was wrong but I just shrugged her off. I didn't know who to trust the only people who knew what had happened to my family were my Aunt and Uncle all the way in Australia.

_FLASHBACK_

_A little girl stood alone in the midst of what used to be a house. Smoke and fire blazes around her as she screams and yells for her mummy and daddy. She soon passes out from the smoke inhalation._

_When she finally wakes up bright white lights are blinding her eyes. She realises that she is in the hospital. A doctor comes in to check up on her and that's when the bomb dropped (figuratively speaking). Her mum, dad and brother are all dead._

_3 months later she is sent packing, she is being sent to live with her Aunt Lola and Uncle Jack all the way in Australia. She lives there for six years until she earns a scholarship to a prestigious boarding school- Eden Hall Academy._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Heyys tell me what you think of this chapter, can't wait to see what you think :)**

**- Bauer05**


	6. Because I don't want to lose you

GUY'S POV

I knew Terra was lying to me. Something had really scared her and I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

I walked through the school over to the girls dorm. As I rounded the corner I heard a terrifying scream. 'TERRA!' I thought. I ran as fast as I could to her door. When I tried to open it, it was locked so I started to break the door down. I succeeded on the third attempt.

"Terra" I cried as I ran to her. She was on the floor crying.

"Guy, I-I t-tried to s-stop them" she sobbed, "They took her"

I didn't have to ask who, Julie was the only one who would've been in here at the time.

"You can tell me anything Terra"

"I can't tell you Guy "

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to lose you"

JULIE'S POV

I awoke to a dark room, my hands and feet were tied together so I couldn't move.

"HELP! CAN SOMEBODY HEAR ME" I yelled/screamed out.

"Aaah so your awake now Gaffney"

My blood froze. No, it couldn't be. I knew that voice all too well.

"Surprised Gaffney"

I gasped as the person turned the light on. My suspicions were right after all.

**Hehe cliffy. Who took Julie? Why was she taken? Will Terra finally spill the beans to Guy?**

**Find out in the next chapter :)**

**-Bauer05 xx**


	7. Talk about Love

**OMG its been awhile! Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been uber busy and uber tired. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope Y'all enjoy this chapter J**

**-Bauer05 xx**

TERRA'S POV

Guy and I thought about all the people it could have been.

"Its not anyone on the Duck team we know that much" he said as he was pacing back and forth.

"Yeah" I replied. He looked at me.

"Its my dad isn't it" It was a statement more than a question. I looked down not wanting to answer.

"Terra why didn't you tell me!? I cant believe you'd lie to me!" he looked so upset.

I was ashamed of myself for not telling him but I wanted to keep him safe, everyone safe.

"I don't want to lose you" it was the only thing I could say.

"Terra, I'm not going anywhere, I promise" he grabbed hold of my hand. As soon as he did that I felt something that I had never felt before; an electric jolt up my arm and butterflies in my belly- the good kind not the bad kind. That's when I realised I liked-no LOVED Guy Germaine. Too bad he had a girlfriend and that girlfriend was one of my closest friends.

GUY'S POV

As soon as she told me that she didn't want to lose me I softened up, I could understand her reasoning. I gently grabbed hold of her hand "I'm not going anywhere Terra, I promise" I said as I looked up into her stunning pale blue eyes. Every time I looked into them I got butterflies. That's right I Guy Germaine was in LOVE with Terra James. I know its wrong for a guy to love another woman when they are already involved in a 'serious' relationship. As for now all I could do was comfort her.


	8. MONSTER!

**JULIE'S POV**

"Why, why did you do this" I demanded.

"Because I want Terra dead"

"I thought you were her friend"

"I lied, well not at first but then- well you already know the rest"

"I can't believe that you would go to these lengths for something you have the wrong idea of"

"HA! Something I have the wrong idea of, no hun that's only part of it"

As soon as she said that a man in about his middle forties came out. He had dark blond hair and scars running across his face. He looked at me.

"Hello Juliette Sandra Gaffney" he said. How did he know that?

"Let me explain to you what's going on here" he looked at me and then continued on" Basically, you are friends with Terrance and Terrance is very close to my son of whom I want to kill slowly and painfully and the only way to get him to come to me is if I take you because Terrance will come after you and he will follow just like the measly runt has always done"

"You're a MONSTER!" How could someone be this cruel?

"And your just a good for nothing stupid goalie"

"At least I can make a name for myself"

"Insult me again and it wont just be Terrance and Guy, it'll be your whole family too"

**TERRA'S POV**

"Oh my god, Guy we have to find her"

"Correction, I have to find her"

"But-"

"He's MY father Terra and I'm not risking losing you"

"I don't care how much you try to talk me out of it I'm still going"

He sighed "Okay"

"Lets go"

**Heyy guys hope you like that chappy. Now heres for a little competition, Julies kidnapper is going to be revealed in chapter 9 anyone who guesses who the kidnapper is correctly will get a shout out in chapter 9, competition closes on Wednesday 5****th**** December :)**

**-Bauer05 :) **


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

Heyy guys just to let you know that this story is going to be on hold for a while since i lost my inspiration for the story and I need some time to update my others hope you all understand and feel free to check out some of the others.

Thanks

-Bauer05


End file.
